


Doctor Who and the Unwound Future

by ArcticCircle3055



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Post-Episode: s09e12 Hell Bent, Post-Professor Layton 3
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticCircle3055/pseuds/ArcticCircle3055
Summary: Crossover突发短篇
Relationships: Claire/Hershel Layton, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald





	Doctor Who and the Unwound Future

**Author's Note:**

> CP：12C、Layton/Claire  
> 原作：Doctor Who（05新版）、雷顿教授与最后的时间旅行  
> 备注：Crossover、Post-Hell Bent、Post-Professor Layton 3  
> 警告：OOC！BUG多到炸！雷顿3剧透警告！
> 
> LOFT难民旧作补档

Part 1. Clara and Claire

“请别这么看着我，也别再劝了Clara。如果可以的话，我真的很乐意跟着你去看看人类的过去和未来，或者是另一颗行星上的地外文明，但我没有时间了。”  
一定还有其他的办法，Clara的话到了嘴边只剩下一句低声的抱歉，她不习惯这个。年轻女孩擅长的是助人脱困和逃生，而不是帮着别人去送死，Tardis不该这么用。如果Doctor知道了他说不定会很生气，如果Doctor在的话，他一定能够想出妥善解决事情的办法。  
“你已经帮了我很大的忙，Clara，修正过去的错误，这正是我想要的。”哪怕这世上真的有时光机存在，也无法改变时间的流逝。  
“我懂，我懂……”永远年轻的姑娘低下头，回避去看对方无畏而坦然的目光，每个人最后都会走到这一步，已面对过渡鸦的Clara始终对这种事情接受不良。  
已不再需要任何酒精来壮胆，增添直面死亡的勇气，Claire向Clara要了一杯红茶，艾尔夏尔·雷顿最喜欢红茶。而Clara为自己倒了一杯柠檬汁。  
“你还没告诉我究竟是怎么弄到的一台时光机，”  
“偷来的。”Clara眨了眨眼，果然瞧见对方震惊的神情，“Tardis是一件礼物，算是生日礼物，一位朋友的慷慨馈赠。他是个时间领主，和人类长得一样的外星人，但他有两颗心脏。”  
“Wow，那他一定很喜欢你。”  
Clara听了空笑，不置可否，如果Doctor这么对人说两人只是朋友，那Clara Oswald一定不会否认，“我也知道他，你的雷顿教授。他很出名，不时会在报纸上露脸十分擅长解谜的考古学家，还有那顶黑色高礼帽，它也是一份礼物对吗？”  
“是的，为了庆祝他如愿当上了格雷森海拉大学的考古学教授，对艾尔夏尔和他的时代而言已经是十年前的事了，但对我来说仍旧才发生不久。时间旅行是否总是这样？”Claire问Clara，“轻易地把人与其他人或者是一整个时代隔开。”  
从前Claire和跟她一起研究时间机器的人急于取得技术上的突破，哪怕是Claire从前也未曾认真的想过时间旅行是否是被需要的。  
“我唯一能告诉你的是无论时间旅行带来或者带走了什么，对我而言，都是值得的。”  
“我也很高兴能有机会亲自向艾尔夏尔道别。”  
当Claire跨出这道门，迎接她的只有一场已经发生过，成为了时间定点由试验事故所导致的爆炸，时间机器中的另一个Claire会被错误的带到十年后踏上她最后的时间旅行。而当救援人员终于扑灭大火，进入到那件实验室搬开四分五裂的时间机器碎片，将在残骸中找到她已无任何生命迹象的身体。  
好一个闭合的时间回路。  
Clara看着Claire，如同看到自己的过去，也如同看到了自己的结局。或许也正因如此，永远年轻的姑娘才在比平常更想要帮助一个人的同时却拿不出任何办法，救不了她，  
“Goodbye, Claire.”  
“Have a good time, Clara.”

Part 2. Doctor Who and Professor Layton

“她来过，Clara来过。”Doctor转过脸去看向窗外，这场雪并未下大，但也没有短时间内要停的意思。  
“大概是了。“  
送路克回家之后雷顿教授又借故独自出门去了学校。他的研究室总是有些乱糟糟的，书和资料丢得到处都是，并非什么恰当的待客之地，但已近夜深，要找别的地方也颇有些困难。  
路克少年追过去在街角什么都没见到，Claire凭空消失，也许的确是回到了她的时代，但令Luke不解的是隐约有听到一阵阵类似引擎发动奇怪的轰鸣，事后向雷顿描述了这件事。而他并非第一次听到相同的描述，雷顿教授正好也曾听过到同样的声音。  
“我以为是你在那才打了电话，Doctor……很抱歉，害你白跑了一趟。”考古学家带着歉意的神色，将冒着热气的瓷杯递到时间领主面前。Doctor端过饮了一口，沁人心脾的暖意极好的驱散了寒冷和安抚了他的紧张情绪，虽然时间领主对红茶并无偏好，但雷顿教授对红茶的品味的确值得赞赏。  
“没，正相反，我还得为此感谢你，要得知她的下落可真不容易……”时间领主颇为苦恼的叹气，他从没放弃填补记忆上的空白，只不过此前做出所有的努力都是无用而伤人的，更理所当然的感到挫败。Doctor知道年轻的姑娘仍然存在于宇宙之中的某一处，但她于这时间留下的每一处痕迹都在提醒着他Clara Oswald已经逝去。唯独这一回是不同的。“总之不用担心，如果是Clara的话，她一定会帮助你的朋友。”  
“Claire并不是一位朋友，是我的恋人。”雷顿如此纠正，并不自觉的露出了一点笑容，颇有些伤感。Doctor哑然瞧着对方，极短暂的愣住，空张着嘴，似乎本想要争辩什么，但一时间找不到准确的措辞，只得又乖乖的闭上。  
考古学家跟时间领主的相识细算来得追溯到几年前另一次可能与时间旅行有关的事件调查，两人在逃跑中不期而遇，也都想要弄清疑团，颇有些相见恨晚。雷顿教授因此得知了外星人和时间机器的真实存在，尽管超出这个时代人类的科技水平，但Claire生前的研究绝非空想的确是能够实现的，多少令他感到了一点迟来的安慰。  
雷顿也是Doctor遇到过为数不多他十分欣赏的，但走进蓝色警亭后其反应让他感到颇为失望的人之一，豆豆眼与雷打不动的沉稳性格混在一块实在是太讨厌了。  
彼时尽管尚未遇到不可思议的小镇和恶魔之箱的谜题，但也已见识过不少怪事的雷顿教授早就对这世上的千奇百怪习以为常。未能如同Doctor预计的那般吃惊，满足他向每一位来客炫耀的欲望，雷顿教授可一点也不感到愧疚。  
时间旅行，曾在很长一段时间中都是雷顿心里的一块暗病，牵扯到Claire的死亡，欲究根问底，却屡屡碰壁。毕竟如果不是因为她参与到对时间机器的研究中去，那次多方讳莫如深被掩盖过去的试验事故，Claire就不会突然离世。而今，正是由于那场不幸的悲剧，却又让雷顿在十年后有幸再见到自己已故去的恋人。  
出乎意料得到一次不足够的短暂而正式告别的机会，一时之间，雷顿教授分辨不出自己应该为此感到难过还是庆幸，这究竟算是命运的残酷亦或温存。时间旅行对于普通人而言着实神奇得近乎可怕。  
“介意告诉我吗，你的那位朋友，她是什么样的？”雷顿没法不感到好奇。如果说住在一台时间机器里漂泊于星辰之间是作为外星人的时间领主所选择和习以为常的生活方式，但同样的事情发生在一个人类女孩的身上，并仍以人类的标准而论，未免太过离经叛道，实在是不可思议。  
“……She is the only mystery worth solving. ”Doctor并不乐于引用过去自己的话，但他也找不到更恰当的形容了。在两人相遇之前亦或是分离之后，这近千年的时光中如果说还有什么是始终都不曾改变的，必定是Doctor对Clara Oswald其人一探究竟的好奇。  
热衷于解谜的雷顿教授听了一愣，眨巴着豆豆眼，故意调侃道，“这听上去像是个不错的挑战，我期待能够遇到她，Clara，对吗？”  
“嘿！她是我的！”Doctor随即瞪圆了灰蓝色的眼睛，像一只生气的猫头鹰那样抗议。雷顿见了忍不住直发笑，“既然如此，请再帮我一个忙，等你找到了她，你的姑娘。请替我转达谢意，谢谢她帮助了Claire。”  
时间领主花了好一会儿才点头应下，Doctor其实并没有一定能够找到年轻女孩的自信，也不确定她就一定会来跟他道别。Clara或许会生气于自己未能信守承诺将她遗忘，也清楚知道Doctor厌恶结束，不会再来见他。也可能选择一个更为安全的做法去见他别的化身，比如带着领结的那位，毕竟Bowtie才是Clara的第一位博士，最初带她去看星星的老好人，而自己只是忘了她的那个……  
Doctor对此感到嫉妒又无可奈何，甚至还混了一丁点委屈，似乎没有什么比Clara有关的事情更能激起时间领主前所未有的惶恐，炽热得冒泡的渴望和同等强烈的畏惧搅合在一起。假设年轻姑娘最后一定会来说再见，Doctor绝不愿意有幸见到她的是其他的自己。  
势在必得的决心似乎突然就冒了出来，Clara Oswald应该来跟他道别，尽管Doctor并不希望听到她说的再见。如果她不来，那么自己一定会找到她。  
“或许要等很久之后，但我会记住的。”Doctor离开了椅子并整理好衣摆，“还有，感谢你的红茶。”  
“多谢，”雷顿教授也跟着站起身，扶了扶他引以为傲的英国绅士标志性的黑色高礼帽，“那么再会了，Doctor.”  
“下次再见，Professor.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 突发一篇Crossover自娱自乐，先写的P2倒回去补P1的时候有点颓总感觉不太对，天冷没状态想冬眠惹。有时候觉的自己码字就是为了写一段后记，在后记里BB跟在别处BB就是不一样，贼有成就感。  
> 为了就另一边的故事线Clara其实没写好，小姐姐必然是那种让时间等着我先带你去玩一圈再说的人，不会这么轻易狗带和让人狗带的【咦！但雷顿的设定因为时间机器是个半成品，到了时间Claire会消失。  
> 不可思议的小镇和恶魔之箱是雷顿系列的前两部，最后的时间旅行是雷顿3。时旅的英文译名是Professor Layton and the Unwound Future，标题取自这个。如果要用这个Paro去写神秘博士与最后的时间旅行的话就不是Crossover的故事了。  
> 老老实实打游戏的我猝不及防被糊了一脸12C！猝不及防飞过来一把四十米大长刀，简直委屈成一团！这个世界跟我喜欢的小姐姐们到底他喵的有什么仇！  
> 08年的游戏，名字是Clara的变体，临死前一刻最后的时间旅行，跟恋人告别后自愿回到既定死亡的结局，两人以前应该是同学所以按照教授的年龄推算姑娘去世的时候大概27……我仿佛看见了命运……
> 
> 2017年1月25日 于家中


End file.
